


Swirl

by Gizmodo



Series: Say Something [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Could Be Considered Kinky, F/F, Language, Not Quite Completely Vanilla, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmodo/pseuds/Gizmodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit smut one-shot for I Should Have Said Something Sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set directly after chapter 7 of I.S.H.S.S.S. 
> 
> For now, I only plan on writing this single one-shot. I'm sorry if it's kind of a mess; I've been writing it in pieces off-and-on for about a month and the consistency is... lacking (I ended up all over the place with this). Definitely not one of my better writings but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, FAIR WARNING TO YOU LOVELIES: A) I apparently can't write short smut to save my life (like... seriously. This story got so completely away from me...), and B) the smuttiness of this story is not wholly vanilla... It's like... mostly vanilla with a little bit of dark chocolate syrup on top, if ya know what I mean? Depending on your point of view, this one-shot could be considered: not kinky, mildly kinky, or extremely kinky... sooo, please keep that in mind before you read? I don't know how else to warn you without telling you what it is. I kind of want it to be a surprise; read at your own discretion - sorry!

_**April 3, 2013** _

 

Korra pushed the breakfast she'd ordered from room service around her plate with her fork as she pouted at Asami. As had become their morning routine for the past week, they were sitting across from each other at the small kitchen table nestled into the breakfast nook of the hotel suite. 

"Can't you stay just a few more days? Pleaseee?" 

Asami took a sip of her coffee and frowned slightly behind the mug. "Korra, you _know_ I want to stay but I can't. I've put off the Quarterly Review long enough as it is and the Board is getting restless. I'm sorry, but I have to go back to San Francisco tomorrow - my company needs me."

"I know, I know..." Korra grumbled and pouted even more as she picked at her food, "I just... thought we would have more time, you know? This week has flown by so fast and it just really, really _sucks_ that you have to leave so soon."

Asami reached across the table and laid her hand lightly on Korra's forearm, smiling softly. "It's not as if we'll never see each other again. It's going to be hard being apart but it'll be worth it in the end." The beautiful woman rubbed Korra's forearm with her thumb. "How about we go out for a super fancy dinner tonight to properly celebrate our engagement?"

Korra jokingly stroked her chin and pretended to consider the option for several seconds before smiling. "I think I'd like that." Asami rolled her eyes but smiled as Korra pulled her arm back from under the CEO's hand to intertwine their fingers. "Come here, you." She tugged on Asami's hand a little, urging the woman to come around the table. Asami indulged her with a small smile and got up from her chair to circle the table and straddle Korra's lap. She settled against her firmly and Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's slim waist. "Have I told you recently how stunningly beautiful you are?"

Asami laughed and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Korra's nose, making the latter wrinkle her face into what she assumed was an adorable expression (Asami's giggle confirmed the assumption as correct). "Only about five times since we woke up this morning."

Korra chuckled. "That means I still have at least fifteen more times to say it today to meet my daily quota." She leaned in and kissed Asami gently, savoring the flavor of mint toothpaste and french vanilla coffee. The CEO reciprocated eagerly, wrapping her toned arms around Korra's neck and pressing close as their mouths worked against each other to exchange soft, affectionate kisses with smiles barely contained. 

However, those sweet kisses swiftly turned sloppy and hungry with desire when Asami pressed down into her hips. Korra groaned and hesitantly slid her hands up and under the raven-haired woman's tank top; Asami moaned softly in her mouth at the contact. Emboldened, she dug her nails into her shoulders and dragged them down her pale spine as she licked into the other woman's mouth - their tongues tangling and exploring in a wild dance. A mind numbing and all-consuming heat began to burn under Korra's skin as her fiancée rubbed her mouthwatering chest into her own, a soft moan escaping her this time as Asami bit down on her bottom lip. The heat, the pleasure, the pain... it was glorious and Korra wanted more, _more, **more**_.

But just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

Much to Korra's chagrin, instead of grinding into her, kissing her, _touching her_ , Asami was pulling back and off of her lap with a small smile and swollen lips. Standing in front of her like nothing had just happened, the pale beauty bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Korra's mouth. "Sorry to cut this short babe, but I need to go take a shower. We have a busy day of sightseeing before us."

Korra sighed heavily and nodded - after all, it was probably for the best that they stopped when they did. "Right, okay... I'll, uh... clean up while you do that, I guess." 

"Thanks, babe." Asami kissed her forehead with what looked like the traces of a sly grin and flipped her hair over her shoulder, ambling away towards the bedroom. 

The need between Korra's legs was almost unbearable as she stared after the gorgeous woman who had just wound her up and left her wanting - **again**. Her core throbbed and clenched in time to the sway of those tantalizing hips as Asami disappeared into the bedroom and she groaned internally; she was becoming... fucking _frustrated_ with the entire situation _-_ in so many ways.

On the one hand, she didn't want to push for that level of intimacy - yet - since they were already moving so fast in a _very_ new relationship, and, though she was fairly certain that Asami wanted it, they hadn't talked about it at all; she didn't want to hurt their burgeoning relationship by making impulsive and possibly damaging assumptions about things like that. (It was also most definitely  _not_ because a small part of her was afraid she wouldn't be able to satisfy her fiancée - nope, not that at all...)

On the other... she just really, really wanted to... well, put bluntly... fuck the beauty until she screamed already. She had done her waiting: three and a half years o... - _'Oh, who am I kidding? I've wanted into her pants since the moment I saw her.'_ \- _eight years_ of it! 

It absolutely did _not_ help that said beauty had exacerbated her frustration (morally and physically) all week by  _mercilessly_ stringing her along and teasing her like she _wanted_ Korra to push for the intimacy, just to pull back when things started getting interesting. And after that little show from Asami, Korra was at her breaking point: she _needed_  release.

Sighing in pent-up frustration, Korra got up from the table and busied herself with collecting their dishes, trying to stall enough to ensure that Asami was safely in the shower before she entered the bedroom. 

After collecting up the dishes and setting them on the counter, she stood in the little breakfast nook and did a quick mental calculation: she estimated that it had taken her roughly a minute to collect the dishes, so... adding that time to the two or so minutes since Asami left for the shower, and... she would probably be okay to enter the room now.

Opening the door quietly, she peeked around the edge and let out the breath she had been holding - the room was blissfully empty. She stepped inside and closed the door carefully behind her, quickly moving to her duffle bag. Through the crack under the door of the bathroom, she could hear Asami getting ready for her shower as she rummaged through her bag, the sweet sound of pattering water signaling that she had roughly thirty minutes to do what needed to be done (Asami thankfully worked like clockwork when it came to her beauty regime and, by the second year of living together, Korra had memorized the time it took her to do _anything_  personal grooming-wise).

_'Finally!'_ Her hand clasped around a small tube and she pulled it from her bag. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Asami hadn't somehow snuck back into the bedroom without her noticing, Korra quickly divest herself of her suddenly too hot and too constricting clothing and jumped onto the bed. Thoughts of Asami -  _naked -_ on the other side of the door caused Korra's core to ache and twinge desperately as she settled back into the pillows (a teeny, tiny, "not entirely overrun by raging hormones" part of her brain was telling her that the bedroom offered the least amount of privacy when it came to avoiding Asami, but... _whatever_ ). She knew she didn't have much time, so the teasing she usually gave herself would have to be foregone. 

Her heart pounded erratically with anticipation as she popped the cap on the tube and applied a small dollop of lube to her fingers. It wasn't that she _needed_ the lubrication, per se - she was so wet as it was that her excitement was already dripping down her legs slightly -, she just really,  _REALLY_ liked the feel of the warming jelly.

Korra bent one of her knees and spread herself wide as she hastily dipped her hand between her legs, applying the lube to her slick folds and throbbing clit. _'Oh god, yessss.'_ The moan that threatened to alert the entire hotel of what she was doing was barely choked back as she slowly worked the tips of her fingers into her sensitive bundle of nerves, the warming sensation of the lube almost undoing her right then and there.

"...Korra?"

Korra bolted upright in surprise, her fingers still buried between her folds. In the bathroom doorway stood the woman she was simultaneously trying to avoid and masturbate to - scarcely covered in a silk bathrobe and staring right at her. _'I didn't even hear the water stop... o-or the door open!'_

"Asami! You're... you're supposed to be in the shower!" Flustered and blushing wildly, Korra quickly tried to cover herself but froze mid-motion when she saw the _way_ the other woman was staring at her. Even from this distance, the hunger and lust were unmistakeable; jade eyes had dilated to the point where there was almost nothing but blackness left.

Korra's heart stuttered and her breathing became labored as Asami approached the bed with an almost predatory leer. The CEO practically purred as she sauntered closer, "It appears someone's been a _very,_ **_very_** naughty girl... Playing with herself and not inviting me to join? _Tsk-tsk_." The jade-eyed belle stopped at the edge of the bed and dropped her robe, revealing her completely (and deliciously) naked form. Korra's eyes grew wide at the sight and she let out a little high-pitched and involuntary _"hehn"_ as her fiancée crawled onto the bed and on top of her, vanilla hips straddling chocolate.

Strong, alabaster hands rested on Korra's shoulders and pushed her onto her back again. Asami leaned forward and whispered seductively, "I was wondering when you'd give in..." She kissed Korra's throat, causing her to groan, "I could sense your hesitancy whenever I initiated anything, so I tried not to push you too much, but I have wanted you so, _so_ badly, Kor." Goosebumps erupted all over Korra's body as tea rose lips moved to the side of her neck, "And honestly... I'm a little sad that you decided to play with yourself instead of coming to me. Why have you been holding back?"

_'God, she feels so good.'_ Asami's continued assault with her mouth on Korra's neck and collarbone had Korra gripping slender hips and squeezing in an attempt to catch her breath and focus on her answer. "I... I was afraid we were moving too fast. We haven't talked about this and... even though 'second base' has been a comfortable place for us, anything beyond that just seemed like too much for where we're at relationship-wise; I didn't want to push and possibly hurt you. Does that make sense? Also, I..." Korra groaned and arched her back off the mattress some as Asami latched onto the pulse point of her neck and sucked. Her next words were mumbled as she delighted in the attention Asami was giving her neck, "I don't want to disappoint you."

A hearty _"pop"_ resounded in the room when Asami pulled her mouth away from Korra's flesh; there was, without a doubt, going to be a mark there later. "Korra... sweetie... don't worry. You _won't_ disappoint me; I can feel it." Asami pulled back so their faces were a few inches apart and grinned devilishly. The raven-haired belle undulated against her some, grinding her sex against Korra's lower stomach, and a strangled moan escaped her when she felt the CEO's wetness spread across her skin. "And so can you."

Sitting up even further, Asami pressed her hands down into Korra's shoulders - pinning her to the bed - and looked her square in the eyes. "As to the 'moving too fast' thing... I completely get where you're coming from, but I would say that it's a subjective thing." A tender, slightly calloused hand caressed Korra's cheek as Asami continued, "We've been attracted to and in love with each other for years - secretly, yes, but that makes it no less relevant - and we're _engaged_ now. This is something that both of us knew would eventually happen, regardless of whether we talked about it or not. I understand your hesitancy, but there's no need to be afraid, Korra - of this or anything else. The things you and I do together may be considered 'out of order' or 'too soon' or whatever else anyone wants to think, but we shouldn't let preconceived notions about how a relationship 'should' progress hold us back from what feels natural to _us_. And I am truly touched that you held back because you didn't want to hurt me - to hurt us - but I assure you that I want this, and based on how you're reacting, you want it, too. I'm ready whenever you are... but the decision to continue is ultimately yours. Now," Korra's breath hitched as her fiancée leaned back in, lips ghosting against hers, "do you want this right now or not?"

Korra laid there silently for a moment, gazing into the arresting jade eyes hovering mere inches from her own. Eyes that, at that moment, held so much love and desire for her that it made her want to swoon. All of the uncertainty, reservations, and fear she had been feeling about this part of their relationship melted away as she looked at the woman she loved.  _'She's right; what we do in our relationship is on our terms. Fuck social convention.' _So, in answer, Korra craned her neck and closed the remaining distance between them, capturing Asami's lips with her own.

Her lover's tongue pushed into her mouth and dominated hers as needy hands roved her body; Korra's mind was reeling and her body was sluggish in response to Asami's touch. She was quickly losing her grip on sanity and self-control as soft finger tips tweaked and rolled her nipples into hardness. Breaking the kiss, she tilted her head to the side to gasp for air as smooth lips drifted up her jaw. Impetuously, Asami squeezed the dusky tips almost to the point of pain. _Almost_.

Her core ached and clenched with need, pleasure shooting through Korra like lightning at the tight pressure. She cried out in ecstasy, "ASAMI! _Huughnn_... please! Oh god, please...  _fuck me_."

Asami nipped at her jaw and pulled back, teasing wickedly, "I don't know, Korra... we've only just gotten started; don't you think it might be moving too fast if I fucked you before I played with you?"

_'Tease. Tease, tease, TEASE!'_ Korra squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced in complete frustration. Through clenched teeth, she hissed, "I. Don't. Care. Please, _**fuckmealready!**_  Or so help me g- _OHHHhhhh_..." An obscenely loud and lustful moan ripped through her as a smooth finger tip slipped through her folds and pressed against her clit. Korra arched into the hand that had moved - unnoticed - between her legs and curled her fingers into the flesh of Asami's hips. "Yes! More!"

Asami obliged and bit Korra's shoulder hard enough to bruise as her finger circled the sensitive nub. Korra slid her hands from the CEO's hips to her shoulder blades and clutched desperately at the prominent bones, arching up and into the woman on top of her. She panted heavily as Asami lifted the hood and applied more direct pressure to her clit. "M-more. Please, 'Sami."

"Oh god, Korra... You're so wet..." The alluring woman pressed on top of Korra moaned salaciously against her shoulder as she deftly pinched, pulled, and rubbed her clit, "and you feel so fucking _gooood_..."

The skillful friction between them and the blatant desire in Asami's voice was unraveling Korra faster than she could have believed and in only a few seconds, she came - _loudly;_  she bucked up, muscles spasming, and cried out, "Asaaamiiii!!!!!....."

 

As she came down from her embarrassingly fast climax, her hips collapsed back onto the mattress and Korra whimpered lowly with Asami giggling into the crook of her neck. "Whoa, Kor."

An intense blush spread across her mocha chest and cheeks. "Uh... yeah... Whoa." She chuckled softly, "I wasn't... expecting that to happen so fast... It was spectacular, though." She ground herself into Asami's hand and chewed on her bottom lip with a playful smirk. "More?"

Asami laughed and kissed Korra deeply, melding their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Her lover swiped her teeth with her tongue and groaned against her cognac lips, "More."

Warmth enveloped Korra's entire being as Asami slowly dipped her finger down and deep into her wanting core, causing her to moan out. Korra gyrated against the finger inside her, pleasure rolling through her as Asami curled her digit. Hungry lips trailed down Korra's upper body, lavishing her neck and chest with hard kisses and soft nips. Upon reaching her breasts, Asami sucked a rigid nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue against the still-smarting tip as she began to work her finger lazily inside of Korra's dripping core. _'Holy shit, yes...'_ Dark, muscular legs spread wider as Korra ran her hands up Asami's smooth arms and over her milky shoulders. She curled her fingers into the taut muscles of Asami's shoulders and pushed down slightly, urging her fiancée to continue her mouth's exploration _down_.

Taking the hint, Asami unseated herself from Korra's hips and resettled in a kneeling position between her legs. Her hot tongue migrated down from Korra's erect nipple, swirling and plunging into the dips of her abs to trace the hard muscle unhurriedly, leaving a glistening path of cooling moisture wherever it touched. A delicate blush graced Korra's cheeks and her heart fluttered with love when she felt Asami smile against her skin and hum, the vibrations tickling her stomach pleasantly; her friend-turned-lover's obvious delight in her defined musculature was an unexpected but awesome turn on for Korra. _'But it's not enough.'_

"A-another..." Korra breathed heavily and gnawed on her lip as little jolts of bliss radiated out from her core after every stroke of Asami's deft finger. A second finger slipped into her opening and the sweet stretching sensation made Korra's eyes roll into the back of her head. She whimpered in anticipation as Asami's mouth continued its journey lower and lower; tongue, teeth, and lips making their way over the down of her trimmed curls.

Wetness finally met wetness and a harsh hiss of air buzzed her lips as Asami's tongue separated her folds and lashed against her tender bundle of nerves. Asami stroked into her leisurely as her plump, pink lips latched around the erect nub and Korra gave a throaty moan, pressure building up behind her navel.

 

The pressure kept building...

 

And building...

 

_'Oh god. Ohhh goddd...'_

 

And building...

 

 

Until, without warning, it stopped; Asami's mouth and fingers were suddenly absent between her legs.

Korra growled in irritation and glared down her body to where her fiancée was inexplicably sitting up. Several very choice curses and expletives were on the tip of her tongue - and she had half a mind to say them -, when her anger was quickly replaced with an almost insuppressible urge to laugh as she actually _looked_ at Asami; the CEO was scrunching up her face and running her tongue over her teeth and lips as if she had just sucked on a very, very sour lemon. _  
_

"What's wrong?" Though Korra already suspected what the answer was, she had to ask and make sure.

Asami scraped her tongue against the top row of her teeth once more and frowned. "I really want to do this... but... well, please, _please_ don't be mad at me baby, but..."

A small hiccup of laughter bubbled up and escaped Korra, cutting Asami off. Even though the other woman was struggling to voice it, the problem was exactly what she thought it was. "I taste horrible?"

Asami blanched and whispered meekly, "Yes."

Shaking her head and laughing still, Korra fumbled her hand around the bed, searching for the bottle of lube. She finally found it under the pillow and waved it in front of Asami's face. "That's not me that tastes bad - it's this lube. It's a warming jelly and not really meant to be used for oral sex. I wasn't exactly planning on having you between my legs today, so I was kind of using it on myself before you... you know, 'joined in on the party'."

Her fiancée let out a breath of relief and chuckled, tapping her temple with the heel of her hand. "Durrr - silly me. That explains so much; I should have known that there was more to it. I am _so_ sorry."

Laughing, Korra laid the tube back onto the bedsheets. "It's perfectly fine. It's my fault, really; I should have said something sooner. I guess I just got too... caught up in the moment to think coherently, so... sorry about that." She licked her lips and smirked, "Now... go brush your teeth and kiss me. I am far, _far_ from finished with you."

"Yes, _master_." Asami rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately as she hopped off the bed and darted into the bathroom.

Korra propped herself up on her elbows and watched as her love disappeared into the other room, only to reappear in the doorway a few minutes later. She chewed on her bottom lip as Asami gave her a sultry look from the threshold and sashayed back over to the bed; Korra's eyes followed the movement of bare hips, wholly enraptured. Her lover crawled onto the bed once more and leaned in close to ensnare her with a steamy but short kiss, the taste of mint toothpaste fresh on her tongue and lips.

" _Mm_... so, where was I?" Asami sat back on her heels and walked her fingers down the centerline of Korra's stomach, excitement flaring once more behind her navel. Asami's other hand glided up the bulging muscles of Korra's upper arm, along the protruding ridge of her collarbone, and back to the nape of her neck to wind into the soft hair there.

Korra and Asami locked eyes - azure and jade focusing intently on the other - as two long fingers parted slick folds. "Ohhh yeah - I was right... _here_..." Shallow, shuddering breaths were all Korra could manage as Asami teased her hot entrance; nimble fingers dragged up and down the wet line - coating the digits thoroughly - before shoving deep inside. Korra moaned throatily and her head fell back against the hand in her hair; warmth and pleasure immediately re-engulfing her body.

Every thrust of Asami's fingers was met with an eager press of Korra's hips. Sweat began to dew along her chest, gliding between her bouncing breasts, as her world heated up with every touch from her lover. She twisted her fingers tightly into the sheets and pressed her head harder against the pale hand curled into her hair. _'Not enough!'_ Korra gasped, "Another! A-add another!"

An intense feeling of fullness jeopardized her ability to breath properly as Asami complied. Her hair was pulled on until she laid flat against the pillows; the baby hairs on the back of her neck tickling as Asami relinquished her grip on dark chocolate locks. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt the beautiful woman settle on her stomach between her legs, an alabaster arm snaking around the tense muscle above her bent knee and a strong palm pressing into her pelvis. Asami nibbled at the trembling muscle of Korra's inner thigh as three clever fingers thrust sedately in and out of her sex, her moaning a constant sound reverberating around the room.

_'Still... not... enough...'_ Korra shifted her hands to her breasts and massaged them as she arched her back. " _OHHhhHHhhh_... _hhuunghh_... Asami... more... p-pleaseee... your hand... the whole thing."

The other woman halted her movements and peered up at Korra, shocked by the request. "What?? No! Korra, I don't think that's such a good idea... I don't want to-"

A powerful groan cut Asami off when Korra pinched her nipples and ground her hips into Asami's hand. "Hurt me? Please, baby, trust me - you won't. I really want this. I really want _you_. Just..." She released her breasts and looked at Asami, searching the bedsheets blindly with her hand, pulling the lube from the depths of the covers, "use this, do as I say, and - whatever happens - don't do anything abruptly. Please?"

Asami's eyes widened to almost comic proportions as she loosened her hold around Korra's leg and slowly withdrew her fingers. "...Y-you're serious? You've... done this before and _know_ you like it?"

The absence of fullness made Korra squirm and pursue her lips with a pout. She nodded and offered the tube to Asami, a silent plea and burning desire in her eyes. "Yes, to all of the above. Please, Sams?"

Tentatively, Asami reached out with the hand that had been resting on Korra's pelvis and took the proffered item; Korra smiled softly and bent her other leg as she watched the beauty worry at her perfectly-shaped, kissable bottom lip, nodding slowly. With a huff of acquiescence and a determined look, her lover sat up between her dark legs and laid her hands on Korra's knees, cautiously pushing them further apart and exposing Korra completely. Pale fingers snapped the lid open and Asami applied some jelly to her hand and fingers. 

Time seemed to slow; Korra waited with bated breath and a thundering heart as Asami reached forward. A satisfied hum rumbled in her throat as lubed fingers made contact with her sex again. She moaned quietly as the CEO skillfully rubbed the warming jelly between her sensitive folds.

Asami gave her a light smile and half-whispered, "All right, my love. If you're _absolutely_ sure this is what you want then... I'll do it. I trust you. What do I need to do to do this right?"

Korra smiled reassuringly at the other woman. "Carefully - and slowly - insert your fingers one at a time. When you get to the pinky, I'm going to need you to stop moving for a bit so I can adjust. Okay?" 

Nodding, Asami sank one finger into Korra's aching core, followed quickly by a second, and moved them in and out languidly as Korra sighed in satisfaction and relaxed on the mattress. Her muscles loosened around the belle's fingers and another dipped inside her, causing her to clench momentarily before relaxing again. Head lolling back onto the pillow, she murmured, " _Mmm_... 'Sami... keep going..." They rocked together at a casual pace and Asami traced the sporadically tensing muscles of Korra's stomach with her free hand, causing goosebumps to rise on her tan skin.

Heat and a infinitesimal twinge of pain from a fourth digit being inserted had Korra reaching between her legs and gripping Asami's wrist loosely with her thumb and middle finger. "Don't move."

Her walls contracted and released around the wide girth inside her and she rolled her hips some, guiding the digits further in and encouraging her body to adjust. She bit back a moan as she rocked and eased her grip around her fiancée's wrist until skin barely touched skin. "Okay... you can start moving your hand again but add some more lube first."

With her free hand, Asami added more lube to her palm and giggled. "You know... this is kind of the most bizarre thing I've ever done in the bedroom, but... it's surprisingly sensual and erotic. I mean... it's really fucking  _hot_ to feel you like this." A perfectly manicured eyebrow arched as Asami smirked, "Are there anymore... 'unique preferences' you have that I should know about?"

Korra chuckled and reached up, carding her fingers through onyx hair. "Well, it was super weird for me the first time, too, but thank you for doing this. I really appreciate that you're willing to humor my... kink. And... there's a very, very good chance I have some more but we can talk about those later. For now, let's just enjoy this." Smiling, she cupped the back of Asami's neck and pulled her forward - the CEO having to prop herself up with her free hand by the pillows - and kissed her passionately. Their tongues clashed as Asami curled her fingers inside her and Korra moaned into the mouth against hers. She broke the kiss and fell back into the pillows, whimpering desperately, " _Fuck me_."

Not needing to be told twice, Asami started moving her fingers in and out at a comfortable pace, spreading the lube thoroughly throughout her sex. Korra's hips lifted off the bed into the touch and she gripped the milky forearm by her face and the soft pillow underneath her head, her chest heaving as pleasure coursed through her. She moaned her lover's name quietly and repeatedly as said lover curled her fingers some, grazing the front wall of her twitching core. Coated fingers slipped in and out of her easily as her body shuddered and her knees dropped open wider, offering herself completely to the CEO.

"I... I'm... I'm ready..."

Asami slowed her movements to a crawl and dropped her head down to kiss her softly. "Okay. How should I do this?"

"F-fold your thumb into your palm a-a... a-and... and... _uuunnnhh_..." Korra stuttered and moaned as Asami's thumb traveled over her clit fleetingly, "a-and start working your fingers in and out until you can slip your h-hand all the way in. It may take a f-few minutes and don't be alarmed if I... if I...  _hmmghhnn_." Korra whimpered as her nub was swiped again by a very mischievous thumb, "S-stop that. I don't want to come b-before you've even done anything, yet."

Asami grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I just... love hearing the noises you make. What were you saying?"

Korra rolled her eyes and panted heavily as she ground herself into the slow-moving fingers lodged inside her core. "I c... can't believe I'm going to be... marrying such a... tease. I was... saying t-to not be... alarmed if I... if I suddenly clench... around your wrist. Unless I specifically say s-so... you're not h... hurting me, okay? And remember... not to do a-anything abruptly... especially pull out."

"Okay, baby." Her fiancée leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss as she began moving her fingers - palm up and thumb included - in and out again, twisting and sinking a little deeper with every thrust. Korra closed her eyes and ran her hand up the toned arm by her head, relaxing into the touch as much as possible and allowing the beauty to have her way with her as they kissed.

Mouths and bodies worked together and against each other like that for many minutes, until one particularly good thrust had Korra's mouth dropping open uselessly against Asami's; her lover's knuckles had finally managed to push inside. She let out an almost porno-style moan into the mint-flavored mouth against hers and breathed hard into the hot, limited space between them.  _'Just a few more thrusts before she's... all the way in...'_ As she thought that, though, Asami paused her movements and extricated the arm by Korra's head from her tight grasp.

Korra allowed the smooth arm to be removed from her hand without protest, but since her eyes were closed, she was momentarily confused as to _why_ Asami needed a free hand. The mystery was quickly solved, however, when she heard the snap of a lid and felt the cool drip of a highly viscous liquid being poured onto her mound. _'Oh.'_

The CEO withdrew her hand to wipe the lube down between her folds - slathering hand and folds equally - before pushing her hand inside again. Korra groaned deeply and a slight dip in the mattress by her head informed her that the CEO had moved her hand back to its original position. Korra gripped onto the back of Asami's arm for support and, without missing a beat, they picked up where they had left off.

Asami bit Korra's bottom lip and pulled on it as Korra rocked her hips vigorously against the resumed thrusting, moaning and panting. The bed swayed several more times before a sudden fullness overwhelmed her senses; Asami's hand glided all the way inside her. Her walls clenched down on her lover's thin wrist and nails sunk into delicate flesh as she gripped Asami's tricep and cussed fervently under her breath, undulating against the wonderful intrusion. The incredible heat emitting from her body made her face feel like it had been shoved into an oven and she could've _sworn_ that her breasts were steaming.

"Wow..." Asami's voice was breathy and weak and Korra cracked an eye open to peek at her lover. Small drops of sweat rolled down Asami's pale throat and heaving chest - messy raven locks draping gloriously over one shoulder - as she focused intensely between Korra's legs, fingers gradually curling and shifting inside her core. Korra opened her eyes completely and arched, groaning in satisfaction - the sound making the CEO's gaze shift up to her face. Asami exhaled slowly, her voice stronger and more forceful, "Wow, Kor. This feels... amazing. _You_ feel amazing."

Korra smiled softly and mumbled, "You feel pretty amazing, too."

Asami chuckled, returning the smile, and whispered, "I love you."

Matching Asami's volume, Korra spoke in a hushed voice, "And I love you."

With a soft gasp, her eyes fluttered closed again as Asami started pumping her hand in small motions, pleasure from the absolute fullness in her core crashing through her body. Dots of white light flashed behind her eyelids as an acute pressure built behind her navel. Her back arched and she raked her nails down the back of Asami's arm, groaning and twisting her fist into the pillow. Hooking a leg behind Asami, she used her lover's lower body as leverage to pull herself against the gorgeous woman.

She was teetering on the edge and longing for her imminent release - all she needed now was a good, hard-and-fast _pounding_.

"F-f-faster!"

Obliging, the CEO doubled the speed of her thrusting and not long after, Korra gave a keening wail of pleasure as her core contracted. She sat up abruptly - almost breaking her nose against a pale collarbone - and sank her teeth into the flexing muscle at the juncture of Asami's shoulder and neck, moaning and whimpering wildly, as her strong, tan arms encircled the beauty's upper torso, clutching her close as an intense orgasm jolted through her. The movements slowed against her and she tightened her hold on Asami, growling against the bruise surely forming from her bite, "Don't. Stop."

Asami let out a shaky laugh and kissed the twitching muscle in Korra's neck. "Wouldn't dream of it. Now, lay down." As instructed, Korra released her death-grip and fell back into the pillows, untangling her leg from around Asami. The CEO kissed her gently - lovingly - before nipping her chin. "Ready?"

Korra nodded and the gorgeous woman slid down her body - leaving small kisses on her convulsing stomach muscles - as her hand worked slowly. The feather-light touches combined with the slight swaying made her head swim in residual euphoria and she beseeched breathlessly, "Asami..."

In answer, her fiancée kissed the inside of each thigh once and wrapped her arm around Korra's still-bent leg before biting hard into the muscled flesh between her knee and the jagged scar halfway up her thigh. Korra squeezed her eyes tight and opened her mouth in a soundless scream of pure bliss, her entire body flexing, as Asami began to thrust into her faster and faster, the knuckle of her thumb continuously rubbing against that one _magical_  spot on her upper wall.

Korra's breathing caught and her chest lifted into the air; the muscles in her stomach and upper body strained and cords of muscle in her neck stood out in sharp relief as she fought to prolong the wonderful sensations before succumbing to another release.

She let out a harsh breath of air, sinking back onto the bed, before inhaling quickly and tensing up again, fireworks of color exploding behind her eyelids. Cotton filled her ears and her world narrowed to the sensations she felt against her thigh and in her core; Asami sucked on the bite mark left by her perfect teeth as Korra's walls clenched repeatedly around her perfect, perfect hand.

Asami was unrelenting and Korra writhed on the bed under her lover's ministrations - clutching at the sheets desperately. She could feel a powerful orgasm building up rapidly and she exhaled sharply, "O-oh... oh god-d! So... cl-clos-" Asami shifted her knuckle slightly and Korra screamed as her entire body spasmed, the slight adjustment sending her spiraling over the edge into a fit of ecstasy stronger than any she had ever had before, "ASA-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...-rra! Wake up!"

Korra blinked blearily and rolled her head back and forth, groaning, "...Sams...?"

A slightly calloused hand caressed her brow and swiped away a few pieces of stray hair that had glued themselves to her sweaty forehead. "I'm here, baby."

Korra tried to sit up but the weakness in her muscles caused her to collapse ungracefully back onto the pillows, her head swimming. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes again in an attempt to organize her thoughts. "Wha happen'd...?"

"You uh... passed out partway through your climax." Despite her eyes being closed, Korra could practically _see_ the smug grin on Asami's face. _'Ugh... I'm not going to live this one down.'_ Something large shifted inside her core and she moaned weakly. Listlessly, she reached between her legs where her hand collided with what she assumed was Asami's forearm...? (Her brain was still incredibly fuzzy from her release, so she wasn't _entirely_ sure...).

She wrapped her fingers around the body part (confirming it was indeed Asami's forearm) and opened her eyes slowly, the fog in her mind and the exhaustion in her limbs dissipating little by little. "Okay, so... how long was I out and why is your hand still... you know?"

Just as she thought, Asami had a super smug grin plastered to her face as she began to run her free hand up and down Korra's thigh. "You were only out for about a minute and since you were still orgasming when it happened, I thought it best to not do anything but wait until you were finished, so... if it's all the same to you, I wouldn't mind having my hand back now."

Korra laughed feebly and nodded, letting go of her lover's forearm. She relaxed as much as possible as Asami carefully extracted her hand, the absence allowing her whole body to relax completely. She breathed deeply in and out of her nose - willing her body to stop shaking from small aftershocks - while Asami wiped her cum-slick hand semi-clean on her washboard abs. A chill ran down her spine and a slight smile tugged at her lips as Asami sat back on her heels between her muscular legs and ran her dexterous hands up and down her thighs to massage the trembling muscles.

However, her stomach clenched in dread when Asami looked at her with a devious twinkle in her eye. _'Oh no. That is_ not _good.'_ Her lover leaned forward, running her hands all the way up Korra's body - knees to shoulders -, and smirked. "Sooooo... do you pass out often during sex?"

Red splashed across her cheeks and made her face unbearably hot as Korra groaned in humiliation and covered her head with her arms, muffling her answer to the point of near unintelligibility, "No, that was the first time I've ever done that."

Asami lightly tickled the underside of her ribs, right over her scars. "Well, I'm glad I was your first, then."

Korra twitched and _"hmmph'd"_  in response.

Asami chuckled good-naturedly and Korra's arms were carefully removed from around her head with loving hands as her fiancée settled on top of her - chest-to-chest -, smiling softly. "Come on, sweetie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Really. It's just simple neurology. You were flexing almost every muscle in your body like you would in an extreme workout and then you suddenly stopped when you climaxed. All the blood that your heart was pumping to your extremities was suddenly not being pumped back properly by your muscles and therefore not back to your brain. Couple that with your lack of breathing and subsequent lack of oxygen and out go the lights. Plus - since you're in such remarkable shape - you're actually more prone to passing out after high-intensity exercise... or, in this case, mind-blowing sex with your fiancée." Asami winked at her with a self-satisfied grin, "Anyway, it really boils down to your body's ability to switch between the sympathetic nervous system - aka 'fight or flight' - and the parasympathetic nervous system - or 'rest and digest'. If you don't ease back into the parasympathetic nervous system, you run the risk of passing out. That's why you're encouraged by coaches and trainers to do cool-down exercises after high-intensity work outs, playing long matches, running a lot, etc..."

Korra blinked at her a few times, jaw sufficiently dropped, before craning forward and kissing Asami once... twice... three times. "You are so _sexy_ when you speak geek."

"If you think that's geeky, you should hear what I have to say about engines." Asami giggled and tapped Korra's nose playfully with her index finger.

"Ohhhh, really?" A yelp of surprise escaped the CEO as Korra squeezed Asami between her knees and rolled them, expertly reversing their positions so she could straddle ivory hips. She licked her lips and gave her lover a wily grin. "How about you tell me allabout engines while I do a little 'cool-down exercise'... wouldn't want me to pass out again, right?"

The pale beauty shuddered and moaned softly as Korra cupped her perky breasts, kneading them slowly in her palms. She leaned in to nip at her pale collarbone, causing Asami to arch some into her hands and murmur, " ** _Tadashī_**. Passing out is  _ **yokunai**_..."

Korra didn't know what those words meant _exactly_  (she got the general meaning), but hearing Asami speak to her in another language (even if it was a mish-mash) caused a thrill to race down her spine. _'Yup. I could get used to that...'_ Smiling against her lover's shoulder, she moved her mouth slowly over porcelain skin - licking and kissing Asami's chest, relishing the slight tang of salt - as her lips trailed ever downward. She squeezed Asami's breasts together and, though they weren't as big as her own, they were large enough to give the CEO a very obvious and exquisite feminine figure... a figure that, at that moment, was driving Korra absolutely wild with desire.

Her mouth watered slightly as she enjoyed the sight of those plump, succulent breasts pressed together between her hands, and - to show proper appreciation - she tracked her lips and tongue all over them, tasting them thoroughly, before biting into the soft flesh of one and sucking with abandon. Asami hissed at her bite and ran her fingers through Korra's hair, twisting them into the soft locks.

After several seconds of sucking, Korra was pleased with her work and freed the bruised flesh from her mouth to ghost her lips over the newly forming hickey before moving to trace the outline of a small, soft pink areola with the tip of her tongue. She dragged the flat of her tongue across the erogenous expanse and breathed out on it as she murmured, "Tell me... how does an internal combustion engine work?"

She felt Asami shudder under her - a soft whimper passing through her swollen lips - as hands tightened in her chestnut hair with a silent plea for more (Korra _would_ give her more but not _much_ more... at least, not yet). To tease the other woman, she wrapped her lips around the semi-hardened tip and lashed it relentlessly with her tongue until it stood rigid. 

Asami stiffened beneath her and near silence blanketed the room as Korra waited for an answer - the only sounds breaking the quietude being the wet smack of Korra alternating her attention between straining nipples and the sporadic gasps of pleasure coming from the tense beauty. 

Eventually, the CEO seemed to realize from the lack of anything _more_ that she really did want an answer to her question and arched again, pressing her chest into Korra's face, and pleaded breathlessly, "Korra... please. I would love to explain how engines work, just... n-not now. I need y... I need you to touch me..."

Korra nibbled gently on the firm peak wrapped between her lips and hummed against the delicious flesh. She felt more than heard Asami give a weak sigh at the sensation and she rolled the hard nub around with her tongue some before pulling back with a wet _"pop"_. Cognac lips traveled up milky skin and stopped beside Asami's ear, her breath tickling the shell as she whispered gruffly, "The more you tell me about how internal combustion engines work... the more I'll touch you."

Asami shivered and huffed in exasperation, "Fine. An internal combustion engine produces power by taking a small amount of high-energy fuel, such as gasoline, and... and..." Korra nipped at her lover's jaw and circled her thumbs over the beauty's pert tips as Asami stumbled through the explanation, "putting it in a... small, enclosed space where you... ohhh, god..." Asami ran her hands slowly over tan shoulder blades as Korra sucked on the sensitive skin over the pale belle's pulse point.

Korra dragged her teeth lightly down Asami's chest and nuzzled her nose into the small hollow below her fiancée's sternum. "Keep explaining."

Chewing on her lip and nodding, Asami spread her legs some and shifted her hands to press on Korra's hips, silently imploring her to move between her creamy thighs. Korra complied without hesitation and adjusted so she was kneeling between those gorgeously toned legs and kissed slowly down the centerline of the CEO's taut stomach, her fingers still tweaking tight nipples. Panting slightly and voice husky with desire, Asami continued, "Where you... have to ignite it, which... in turn, causes it to release... a large amount of energy in the... in the form of... of... _hmmmghh_." Korra's tongue swirled and plunged briefly into Asami's navel, causing the woman to moan, " _Kooorraaa_. Please!" 

Smirking, Korra glided her hands down Asami's torso and splayed them under the slight swell of her lower abdomen, framing the evidence of the life growing inside the beautiful woman beneath her. She reverently kissed the swell over and over, punctuating each word with a press of her lips, "Please - what - my - sweet - sexy - brilliant - amazing - and - utterly - exquisite - love?"

"Flatterer... You know what I... what I want. Please, no more teasing..." Asami pulled her knees in and opened herself wider, allowing Korra a completely unobstructed view of her rosy, wet core... and boy, was it _wet_.

Chuckling, Korra slid onto her stomach between vanilla thighs and leaned in to kiss the lips of Asami's folds, running both her hands up and down the smooth flesh that covered the junctures of leg and hip. "As you wish... it's just so incredibly sexy when you show your geekiness, I couldn't help myself."

Her fiancée snickered but switched to humming contentedly and twisting her fingers into some of Korra's long hair as Korra brushed her nose along the thin strip of ink black curls that graced the CEO's mound. Korra flared her nostrils and breathed in deeply; the scent of her lover was heady and intoxicating and, instantly, all coherent thought and playfulness was replaced with a mindless, uncontrollable hunger.

She roughly shoved her hands under her lover and cupped her ass in both palms while she parted the pale beauty's folds with one hard swipe of her tongue. Rolling her hips into the contact, Asami gasped and moaned at the sudden change in demeanor and harsh pressure against her clit.

Savoring her first taste of the CEO and yearning for more, Korra dug her fingers into Asami's firm cheeks and began to work her tongue over and into the glorious heat against her mouth. Soft breathing and guttural whimpering sounded in her ears from above and she groaned, loving every second of it. She lapped at the wetness dripping slowly from the gorgeous woman and flicked her tongue aggressively against Asami's clit, intent on making those sublime sounds louder.

After a particularly hard swipe of her tongue, the sounds did indeed get louder, and Asami's hips bucked up into her face. Korra smiled faintly as she heard Asami start moaning her name repeatedly in a hushed voice.

Massively turned on by the sound passing through those delectable lips, Korra began to spell her name against her lover's sensitive clit. She scratched her nails up the backsides of creamy thighs before running them back down the insides, rubbing her thumbs in soothing circles all the way down. Asami gave her a high whine and squirmed, squeezing her legs together around Korra's head briefly, " _OhhhHHhhh_... Korra... **_ima_**... do it now..."

Korra grinned against her lover's glistening sex and spread her folds with two fingers, caressing Asami's twitching entrance with two from her other hand. She licked her clit once before sucking it into her mouth and pressing her fingers effortlessly into Asami's core, fingertips gliding along smooth, contracting walls. Asami cried out and twisted her fingers further into her brown hair, her entire body shuddering as Korra began to stroke into her at a relaxed tempo.

The taste of her lover was incredible but the _feel_... that was simply _divine_.

Korra drew her head back some - releasing Asami's clit - and began to work a fingertip into the sensitive nerve in time to her thrusts. Pale hands fell away from her hair and fisted themselves into the sheets as Asami's delicately-defined abs rippled erratically under milky skin. She looked up to Asami's face to see that she was gazing down at her with those ravishing green eyes - glazed over and dark with lust - with her mouth wide open and panting.

A light sheen covered her voluptuous breasts as they heaved into the air and all Korra wanted was to take one in her mouth again. She lifted herself off her stomach and slid up Asami's body, propping herself up on her elbow, and drew a hard tip into her mouth once more to suckle it idly. Curling her fingers, she continued to stroke into her love at a leisurely pace - rocking them slightly - and, with every sway, Korra could feel the CEO's walls clutching harder on her fingers.

Korra released the rosy peak to look the other woman in the eye and smiled wickedly. Asami raised a questioning eyebrow at her but the expression was short-lived; her eyes rolled back and her head fell into the pillows - tangled ebony hair fanning out - as Korra began to finger her ardently. Harsh gasps of pleasure escaped her fiancée as the bed vibrated with the vigorous pounding, the building orgasm evident to Korra from the tight grip around her fingers and the warm cum running down her hand. She kissed Asami sloppily - voraciously - before resting her forehead in the crook of the beauty's neck, thrusting her fingers as fast as her burning muscles would allow.

Asami whimpered and moaned "yes" again and again as her walls fluttered around Korra's embedded digits and, with a slight curl and press up of her middle finger, the CEO came loudly - her name and several expletives ringing through the room. Panting, Korra guided her lover through her climax, coaxing it out as much as possible with her fingers and the occasional swipe of her thumb against Asami's clit. 

The tremors slowly subsided and Korra lifted her head from Asami's shoulder to rest it against her forehead, biting her bottom lip with a cheeky smirk. "Was that good?"

Breathing heavily, Asami rubbed her nose against Korra's and started laughing shakily, "Good doesn't even begin to describe how that was."

Korra grinned widely and withdrew her fingers slowly. She brought them to her mouth to lick them clean but was stopped short when Asami snatched her wrist, holding it firmly in place between their lips while giving her a sultry glare. Korra watched, slack-jawed, as Asami licked her lips before licking the length of her fingers - palm to tip - and drawing them into her mouth to suck. _'Holy shit...'_

For several seconds, Asami's tongue cleaned her fingers, but as the CEO began to withdraw the fingers from her mouth, Korra hooked them and pulled down on her teeth, opening her lover's mouth wide. She slipped her fingers out and unreservedly smashed her lips onto the parted lips of her fiancée, shoving her tongue into the opened cavern and swirling it around to collect as much of the taste as she could. The fire in her belly reignited as Asami moaned into the kiss and arched into her.

Asami gripped her sides and Korra withdrew from the kiss, only to move her lips to a pale throat, where she nipped and kissed without reserve - painted nails dragging harsh lines down her ribs. _'I have to have her again.'_

Korra sat up abruptly and knocked Asami's hands off of her sides (the other woman looking confused and mildly offended at the gesture) before flipping the pale beauty onto her stomach - eliciting a pinched squeal of surprise - and gripping her hips. She pulled Asami onto all-fours and draped herself over her lover's lightly muscled back, her arms snaking around Asami's mid-section to cup her dangling breasts.

Head hanging, Asami ground her rear-end into Korra's hips and whimpered, "Korra... Take me again. Please."

"Oh, I will. If you thought your first orgasm was good, then you're going to love this one." Korra pinched Asami's nipples and licked up part of her spine before murmuring menacingly in her ear, "I'll make you come so hard that you'll forget your name." 

Asami shivered and hyperventilated some as she laid her upper body flat on the bed, sticking her ass up in the air as far as she could. "Oh god, yes."

Korra straightened up and slapped Asami's ass hard enough to sting (but not enough to actually hurt). The CEO cried out and lurched away from Korra before pitching back into her hips. Korra leaned down and kissed the dip in her ivory spine. "Is this okay?"

A pale thumb was lifted into the air above the mass of dark hair messily strewn about, signaling that all was good. Chuckling, Korra drew her hand back and spanked the other cheek causing Asami to groan into the sheets. She repeated this several times, alternating cheeks, before massaging both in her palms. (Clearly, the spanking served its purpose because in no time, Asami's arousal was trickling down the insides of her thighs.)

Korra nudged Asami's legs further apart with her knees and spread her folds wide, rubbing her middle and ring finger up and down the CEO's entrance slowly. Asami made an impatient sound and pushed back into her; Korra allowed the movement and her fingers drove into the hot core of the business tycoon once more.

Asami moaned weakly and strong muscles clenched around Korra's fingers. She bit back a moan of her own as she felt her own rekindled arousal between her legs. Pressing her fingers in as deep as she could, Korra curled her fingers towards Asami's front wall and searched for that same spot that had made her come undone so efficiently not too long ago.

After a second pass, her fingertips brushed across a small, rough patch and a sharp gasp and locked limbs told Korra she had found it. She began to tap down on it - gently and slowly - and smirked at the instant reaction of Asami's body; toned legs quivered and that gloriously fit ass jiggled after each press down. Asami's moaning became an almost constant, low sound as Korra tapped her g-spot at an ever increasing but finite rate. 

Slick walls gripped her fingers and Asami's knees spread apart further on the sheets, pelvis sinking towards the mattress, as Korra applied more pressure to each tap. She wrapped her arm around her lover's hips to keep her ass in the air and the CEO's moans turned to whimpers of "faster". Not one to say no to a request like that, Korra began to tap the beat of her favorite song (albeit, a slightly sped up version) against the textured area. Asami shook against her and her back arched up and down in time to her labored breathing; the sight made Korra's heart race and her core clench.

Desperate to make this woman against her scream in release, she evened out the beat of her tapping halfway through "the song" and sped it up exponentially, pressing down harder. Her fiancée jerked and twisted, panted and whimpered, but her dark, muscular arm prevented Asami from moving very far away from her unrelenting assault. 

A hand passed over the forearm she had wrapped around her love's slim waist and she felt Asami begin to rub her own clit. The beauty fell eerily quiet - except for the occasional ragged gasp of air - and, to fill the void, Korra started muttering, "Oh god, Sams... you're so fucking _tight_. I want to hear you moan and scream my name." She moved her fingers faster, muscles screaming, as she felt Asami coming closer and closer to release, "I'll fuck you for as long as I have to to make that happen. Come for me." She felt Asami rub herself harder and she slipped a third finger into her lover's wanting core, pressing down on her g-spot as quickly as she could. "Come for me, Asami."

Asami suddenly froze and gave a strangled cry, her walls clenching on Korra's fingers harder than Korra could have imagined. "Stop! Korra, stop! I- I'm gonna pee!"

_'Hahahaha! I'm going to do it!'_  Korra tightened her hold around Asami's waist and began to finger her energetically, growling, "Trust me, baby, you don't have to pee. Don't fight it. Relax and come for me."

"B-b-but... _huunnghmmm_..." Asami shuddered and clawed at the forearm wrapped around her waist. Korra grunted and adjusted her arm so she could rub her lover's clit while she varied between thrusting and tapping her curled fingers. The woman against her mewled and tried to pull away again but Korra's hands followed persistently.

Suddenly, the CEO's hips jerked skyward and she spasmed around her fingers, screaming Korra's name until her voice was hoarse as a warm wetness landed on Korra's lower abdomen and thighs. The pale beauty pulled from her hold and laid flat on the bed, thrashing wildly and whimpering, as Korra continued to finger her until wetness stopped trickling from her core.

Satisfied, Korra removed her fingers slowly and sat back as Asami curled up in the fetal position, shaking like a leaf and gasping, "W-w-what did you... do t-to me??"

Crawling up the bed to lay down beside her shivering fiancée, Korra pulled the slightly taller woman into the little spoon position and answered smugly, "I made you come so hard you forgot your name."

Asami laughed tremulously and sank deeper into Korra's embrace. "Y-you know... you actually did. At least for a m-minute. But that doesn't answer my question."

"You don't know what that was?"

Asami shook her head and Korra chuckled nervously, "I uh... how to put this delicately..." Korra brushed her nose against the nape of Asami's neck while she ran one hand up and down the raven-haired beauty's stomach, "I may or may not have erm... made you... ejaculate?"

"Ohhh... So, that's what squirting feels like?"

Korra let out a bark of laughter and squeezed Asami tighter. "I didn't think you would know what that term meant... but yes, that's what it feels like."

Stretching with a small yawn, Asami nodded and mumbled, "Just because I'm not a sexual deviant like you, doesn't mean I'm totally ignorant of bedroom terminology."

"Ouch. I'm not a 'sexual deviant'..." Korra pouted and planted a few soft kisses on her love's shoulder.

Asami giggled and turned over in the embrace, draping her arm over Korra's shoulder and pulling her close. "I beg to differ. This is the first time we have _ever_  made love and you: 1) told me you have more than one kink, 2) had me fist you, 3) went partial Dom on me with the roughness and spanking, and 4) fingered me until I squirt. I would say that you are very _much_ a sexual deviant... but honestly, I think it's pretty fucking hot." Soft pink lips met partially-chapped cognac ones in a heated but short kiss before Asami whispered, "And if sex with you is always like this, I think I'm going to _really_ enjoy learning the ways of sexual deviance."

Korra snorted in mirth and rubbed her nose against Asami's while she draped her leg over a pale hip. "Very well my young Padawan; I shall show you the Ways of the Deviant. Lesson two will begin-" Korra's stomach growled loudly, interrupting her, and Asami burst out laughing.

"You are such a dork, Kor." Korra smiled as her lover pressed her forehead into her chest and shook with laughter, "How about after dinner tonight? After all, you did agree to a big celebratory meal."

Pulling her in closer, Korra kissed the top of Asami's head softly. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Super, super, super smutty. Oops (I think)?
> 
> I'm admittedly kind of, sort of blushing that I actually wrote this... but I like to change up the smut I write from story to story - keeps it interesting. I tried to make it a little awkward and hesitant between them because... well, first times are awkward between couples anyway and adding kinks or fetishes to the mix can make them even more so. (And if it felt almost like a tutorial to you... well, that was never my intention, but at least I did something productive, right...?)
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you all and appreciate any feedback!
> 
> "Yokunai" means "not good", "tadashī" means "correct", and "ima" means "now". At least... that's what I was led to believe; correct me if I'm wrong, please!
> 
> Fun fact(maybe?): Apparently, "tea rose" is the name of an actual shade of pink. It took me forever to find a way to describe Asami's lips when there wasn't make-up on them and I stumbled on that. Who knew, right?


End file.
